Relax, I'm the Doctor
by PavJ123
Summary: Hermione and Draco are together, Ron, retaking his seventh year, realises his jealousy is tearing him apart, he tries to escape it all, and runs into a strange man with a box along the way. Trouble and adventure ensue. (The version of the Doctor used here is my wish for what the next version would look like).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is just something that I've started to work on, I like the idea and I hope you do too.  
I'll try to update at least once a month (though it will depend on how busy I am).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (that belongs to a certain JK Rowling), I also don't own Doctor Who (that belongs to the BBC).

* * *

Ron and Harry sat in the warmth of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room, watching as Hermione and Draco made their exit, their hands entwined while the air around them almost screamed how deeply they were in love. While Ron, trying to make amends, had claimed that he was happy for Hermione and would try to be friends with her, until recently, secret lover, the truth was that every time he saw them together, every time he saw the love and sheer joy they found in each other, he felt a knife beginning to twist itself into his gut, working its way upwards, destroying his happiness and will to live from within. He felt worthless, hidden in the shadow of another, he felt (selfishly, he knew) that all the work he'd done, the terrors he'd seen and experienced in helping Harry destroy Voldemort was all for nothing. It was meant to bring about a happier time, yet he felt as he always had, from growing up under the shadow of extremely successful older siblings and a younger sister who was the daughter his parents had always wanted, to constantly being pushed under Harry's fame and glory during the majority of their time at Hogwarts, and now being swept aside from the affections of the girl he'd loved, no, adored for almost seven years of his life by a man who had constantly insulted her and had hated her for five of those seven years; he felt, in short, like a failure.

'That's probably because I am a failure,' he mumbled under his breath, trying to build a dam against the sea of hot, stinging tears that were threatening to break free and show his true feelings to the world.

'What was that, mate? I didn't hear you.' Harry responded, leaning closer to hear him. Ron realised he needed to get out of the room, he needed to be alone, now, before he could do anything stupid, he realised, now, for the first time since he had seen Hermione with her lips locked onto Draco's, pools of love and adoration taking over her eyes, that his jealousy and sense of worthlessness was destroying him, he needed to leave.

'Uhhh…. Nothing Harry, it was nothing,' Ron said as he abruptly stood up, his mind focused on where he needed to be, 'I'm just going to go for a walk, I need some fresh air after the day we've all had.'

'Yeah, you're right, mind if I come with you.' Harry replied, oblivious to Ron's true feelings.

'No, don't, stay here,' Ron replied, suspiciously quickly, Harry's eyes narrowed, and Ron heard himself saying, no, pleading, 'Please, Harry, I just want to be alone, please,' his voice cracked as it finished the sentence and it was all he could do to stop himself from becoming a sobbing, blubbering mess right there. Regardless, something in his voice made Harry pause and reconsider.

'Alright mate, fine, if you need to be alone, then you need to be alone,' Harry half joked. As soon as his best mate had finished the statement, Ron bolted from the common room, he ran and ran, ignoring the questioning looks he was getting from other students, and some staff members too. Not concentrating on where his legs were taking him, he soon found himself on the seventh floor, next to the wall that became the entrance to the room of requirement.

He was about to turn back and make his way towards the common room again when he heard voices, he stood silently as the voices of the two people he did not want to see above all others came drifting down the hallway, they were moving in his direction.

'I'm glad Harry and Ron accepted us, I was so scared, Draco.' Hermione said. Ron started to panic, where would he hide, he was trapped.

Ron thought and thought and thought, until he remembered the wall he was standing against.

'I need a place to escape, to get away from all this… I need a place to escape, to get away from all this.' He thought as he paced, frantically, as the voices got closer, not much longer and he'd see them, he wasn't sure if his already strained mind would be able to handle another conversation with them, he was afraid, not of crying, he could handle their stares, he was afraid of what his jealousy would cause him to do, he could become a monster if it got too out of control.

Finally, the door appeared, just as he saw the head boy and head girl turn the corner, hand in hand, one saying to the other, 'I love you so much, Draco.' Ron put the last of his energy into pushing himself through the door, not wanting to let the jealousy take control and run towards them, about to do something he would regret.

He leaned against the now disappearing door and sunk down, the dam finally bursting. Hot tears assaulted his eyes, but he did nothing to stop them. He sunk further, memories flashing into his mind as the tears came.

He shook and sobbed, huge, wracking sobs, his body heaving as he remembered all the times he had been disregarded, all the times he had been seen as 'just another Weasley' or 'just a friend of Harry Potter', he saw images of the last few days, from when he had seen Hermione and Draco kissing passionately in a deserted classroom, to when Hermione had told him, the day before, that she no longer loved him, that she had loved Draco for the past year and a half. He felt even worse just thinking about it, but then he remembered her eyes, 'oh God, those eyes,' he thought as he remembered the pity he saw in those eyes, the pity she felt for him. He saw how she thought, she thought he was pitiful, everybody thought he was pitiful. He was nothing, a failure, he reminded himself. He thought it again and felt the need to tell it to the world, he looked up, towards the ceiling, and shouted, at the top of his voice, his vocal chords going raw, as he told the world.

'I AM NOTHING, A FAILURE. RONALD WEASLEY IS A FAILURE!' He shouted, again and again, screaming louder each time, until his voice went hoarse and then he just sat there, drowning in a pool of tears, self-pity and self-loathing.

'Oh, I wouldn't say that, Ronald. I'm sure you're not a failure.' Came a quiet, but firm voice. Ron started, he looked up frantically, seeing the source of the voice standing next to him, a man wearing a turban and a flowing black beard, with a light blue suit with white pinstripes and matching trousers and brown, leather shoes, offering a handkerchief to him with one hand, and leaning against a blue box, with the words, 'Police Public Call Box' above the doors.

'Wha…How…Who?' Ron spluttered, not quite believing what he was seeing. The man chuckled and replied.

'Relax, I'm the Doctor.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Alright then, what do you think?  
If you've got any plot ideas or feedback, please take a few minutes to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (that belongs to a certain JK Rowling), I also don't own Doctor Who (that belongs to the BBC).

* * *

Little did Ron know that, in his rush to get in to the room of requirement and not do anything stupid, he'd made a lot more noise than one would usually make when entering a room. This had not gone unnoticed, with two sets of eyes, one set brown, and the other set grey, watching him as he pushed himself in and closed the door behind him.

'Draco, is that who I think it was?' Hermione questioned.

'I saw the red hair too, do you think it was Weasel, think he's still not got over the fact that we're together and no one would want him?' Draco answered venomously.

'Draco, stop. He accepted you and didn't do anything rash, will you just give him a chance, for my sake, please?' Hermione said as she looked at him and pouted.

'Aww, you're so cute when you do that, I may not have said anything to him, but that doesn't mean I'll accept him, he makes me sick, he's pathetic, I'm sorry, Hermione.' Draco answered, knowing that, even though they were meant to be friends now, it would take a long time before he accepted Ron.

'Just try, Draco, please,' Hermione replied, then adding, 'I wanted to show you something in there, but we'll have to wait until Ron is out now.'

Draco scowled, and said, 'Stupid Weasel, always ruining our fun, but fine, we'll wait until he's out.'

* * *

Back inside the room, Ron was still staring at this strange man, a Doctor, he said.

'Doctor, isn't that like a muggle healer?' Ron wondered aloud. This caused the Doctor to chuckle again.

'Yes, I suppose so, I suppose it is, although I think you'll find I'm not your average muggle doctor.' The Doctor replied, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 'Now, do you want this handkerchief or not,' the Doctor added.

Ron glanced at the piece of cloth and accepted it, while wondering what on earth that weird blue box was. He decided to ask this strange man, he didn't seem like he was going to hurt him, he'd had all the chance in the world by now, but all he'd offered was a handkerchief and some help.

'If you don't mind me asking, what is that?' Ron asked, pointing at the blue machine. The Doctor looked behind him and smiled, the same sort of smile as a child who'd finally been asked the right question.

'This,' he replied, while curling his moustache, 'is a time machine.' Ron stared at him, blank shock and disbelief etched on his face for a few seconds, and then he started laughing.

'Oi, don't be mean,' the Doctor stated, sounding mildly offended, and a bit amused at Ron's reaction, while he started to pat the side of the box and mutter, 'it's ok, don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's laughing at.'

'So,' the Doctor continued, 'care to tell me what all the tears were about, you sounded very upset.' Almost immediately, Ron's laughing stopped, it was as if some great, invisible hand had flipped a switch, the light in Ron's eyes flickered and died, and he simply sat there, staring at the Doctor, tears leaking from his eyes.

'You heard it,' he said, 'you heard it all, I'm a failure, a nobody, I'm worthless.' At this, the Doctor's eyes softened, his face adopted a concerned expression as he heard the anguish and resignation in Ron's voice and the dead look of his eyes and he swore to himself, right there, that he would do everything in his power to help Ronald Weasley, he would do everything he could to ensure that Ron saw he was not worthless, that he was not a failure. After all, he'd seen and felt what demons like this could do to a person, he'd had to experience them for hundreds of years after he thought he'd destroyed Gallifrey, when he thought he was the only one left, it had almost destroyed him; it probably would have, had he not discovered Gallifrey was still out there somewhere. He was determined not to let grief like this destroy another person.

'Well then, Ronald, you'll just have to tell me, because I don't believe you, why are you worthless? Why are you a failure?' The Doctor questioned, hoping this had the effect on Ron he wanted it to have.

'I… uhhhh… umm, I don't want to talk about it.' Ron answered, feeling quite awkward all of a sudden.

The Doctor, however, seemed unfazed by this response and simply replied, his voice full of sincerity, 'Come on Ronald, you know yourself that the only way you're going to feel any better is by facing up to your feelings and realising that you are not worthless, you are so much more than that.' The Doctor waited, for what seemed like an eternity, until Ron finally spoke.

'Am I Doctor, am I really? For my whole life, I've been the one that was forgotten, the one that wasn't wanted, the one that wasn't loved.' At this final statement, Ron broke down again, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks, as he began to mumble, 'oh, Hermione, why?' Over and over again.

In any other situation, the Doctor would have had an ear to ear grin, after all, he was getting Ron to open up, he was getting him to start to confront his feelings. Instead of smiling, though, he simply asked, 'is this Hermione Granger you're talking about?'

Ron looked up, his bloodshot and puffy eyes containing an expression of surprise, 'how do you know about Hermione?' He questioned the Doctor. The Doctor simply stared back at him, his eyes twinkling and a cryptic expression on his face.

'I've heard all about you, Harry and Hermione, after all, you were the three who destroyed Voldemort.' The Doctor answered. Ron's eyes went back to their dead look and he answered the Doctor.

'Oh yeah, of course you've heard about us, who hasn't?' His voice contained no trace of any emotion, apart from defeat, that was.

'See Ron, I can call you Ron, right?' The Doctor asked, and when Ron nodded, he continued, 'see Ron, I told you, I told you you weren't a failure, you're a hero, the whole of the wizarding world looks up to you, is that what you'd class as a failure?' The Doctor hoped he'd be able to get through to Ron.

Ron simply looked back at the ground and answered, his voice dripping with regret and disappointment, 'I'm the forgotten one, even now, just 10 months after we defeated him, I'm not remembered, it's always Harry and Hermione who are mentioned in the speeches, it's always Harry and Hermione who get the awards, I'm the forgotten one!' Ron's voice had risen through his answer, until he was almost shouting at the end.

The Doctor, seeing this, had decided that the situation was worse than he'd imagined, he needed to take drastic action, he decided it was time to introduce Ron properly to the TARDIS. 'Ron,' he started carefully, 'I've got something to show you.'

'What is it?' Ron answered, the dejected tone back in his voice.

'Well, how about you come on a ride in the TARDIS,' he said, pointing at the blue time machine, as he realised Ron would not know what the TARDIS was.

Ron, paused, the hesitancy showing in his face, as the Doctor added, 'Come on, if I wanted to hurt you, I could've done it by now.'

Ron agreed with this statement and he nodded, 'sure, I'll come on a ride, after all, I've got nothing at all to lose.'


End file.
